darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
A Soul's Bane/Transcript
Talking with Launa to start *'Player:' Hi There *'Launa:' Hello ! *'Player:' What's this big hole in the ground all about? *'Launa:' Oh I wish I knew for sure.... All I do know is that it opened seemingly by itself few months ago. It was first discovered by the students over at the digsite, a few of which have gone down there, but never returned. They told me about it straight way. *'Player:' So why is it important to you? *'Launa:' A few reasons, but I think the situation is beyond help now. *'Player:' What situation? Maybe I can help. *'Launa:' I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm waiting to see my son Tolna. Don't suppose you've seen him? *'Player:' Your son Tolna? I don't know, what does he look like? *'Launa:' I don't really know. *'Player:' You don't know what your own son looks like? *'Launa:' No. You see I haven't seen him for... for.... 25 years now. He just ran away one day and never returned. I'm hoping he's down this rift as I know he headed for this direction. My husband went to look, but he hasn't returned for days. *'Player:' Would you like me to go down to look for your husband and son? *'Launa:' You would do that? Oh thank you so much! *'Player:' Don't worry. I'll investigate. *'Launa:' Thank you. You can use a rope to get into the rift, just attach it at the edge. *'Player:' No problem.. *'Launa:' Be careful. Room of Rage *'Tolna's Voice:' Why should I, Tolna, be trapped in such a wretched place? Arrghh, It's not fair! Feel my ANGER! *'Player:' Wow! How did I do that? There is something truly mental about this place! *'Launa:' Where are you going? *'Tolna:' I can't live with your rules any more. Mother. I'm tired of working hard for very little money. There's great wealth that's mine for the taking! *'Launa:' But why? We're surviving perfectly fine on what we're earning. *'Tolna:' I'm tired of your pathetic outlook. Good bye. *'Launa:' Tolna? TOLNA !!!!! Room of Fear *'Tolna's Voice:' It's so quiet and dark. I FEAR I may never escape this horrid place. Mum, Dad, help me! *'Player:' Hmmm, no light sources. So why can I still see down here? This can't just be a simple dungeon. *'Player:' Phew, I don't feel so scared now. This feels like the figment of someone's imagination! Room of Confusion. *'Tolna's Voice:' Where am I? How long have I been here? Am I still the person I once was? Oh why am I so CONFUSED? *'Player:' Aha! The exit is now clear! This Tolna's mind really is a mess. *'Tolna:' Leave me... But I don't want to... How can you say that... I've done nothing wrong... Arrrghhh... Room of Hopelessness *'Tolna's Voice:' What's the point? No-one will ever help me. I'm not worth anything. Will anyone ever combat my HOPELESSNESS? *'Player:' A bridge of hope! Tolna should feel that help is at hand by now! Tolna *'Brana:' Son! Is that you? Please speak to me! Tolna? *'Tolna:' Why should I speak to you? Besides, I'm no longer the boy you once knew. *'Brana:' What do you mean? You'll always be my son! *'Tolna:' No. Something evil in this dungeon has morphed my body and mind. *'Brana:' There must be a way. Don't give up so easily! *'Tolna:' Don't give up? You had your chance to help me, 25 years it's taken you! *'Brana:' Sorry, but your mother and I... tried so hard to find you! *'Tolna:' Lies! Ah, we have a visitor! *'Player:' Your father isn't lying. *'Tolna:' Hah! If that's the way you think, then you shall both die! *'Player:' Tolna? *'Tolna:' Sorry? What happened? *'Player:' You've been trapped down here for years, I've come to rescue you on behalf of your parents. *'Tolna:' Oh yeah. I was looking for the legacy of a civilisation that used to live down here. *'Brana:' Son! *'Tolna:' Father? Oh. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me? *'Brana:' Don't worry, I'm just glad you're back to yourself. Are you OK? *'Tolna:' I'm fine, my memories are slowly returning. How's mother? *'Brana:' She misses you dearly! *'Tolna:' Where is she? *'Player:' She's up at the surface waiting for you. *'Brana:' Thank you traveller, I'm glad my wife and I never gave up hope. We should return to her and tell her the good news. *'Tolna:' Thank you so much, I truly owe you for your help. *'Player:' I'm just glad I could help! Back at surface. *'Player:' Hello Tolna. *'Tolna:' Hi. Thanks again for saving me, I'm so glad to be out of that horrible place. I was foolish to ignore my parents' warnings when I ran away that day. Luckily I've been able to patch things up with them so they've returned home with peace of mind. *'Player:' What exactly happened to you down there? *'Tolna:' I managed to find the remnants of the ancient civilisation that the stories talked about. It seems people used to worship a god there years ago in numbers far greater than a simple cult following. Sadly there is little remaining so I have nothing else to tell. As soon as I entered this area the ground swallowed me whole. I felt there was something watching, waiting. It's like there is some evil power under the ground that wanted me to suffer. As if it got some sort of empowerment from it. At least what ever it is, it doesn't want to reveal itself to the world yet... *'Player:' At least we have a warning. Did you manage to retrieve anything? *'Tolna:' Not really, just a few coins, which you're welcome to have. *'Player:' Thanks. So what are you going to do now? *'Tolna:' I've decided to keep open the rift. There is a part of it that is perfectly laid out for combat training and remnants of my subconscious remain in there. I want to show people the problems I have faced, so that they may learn from them. You're welcome to go down there and practice fighting any time. *'Player:' Thanks. Transcript